


Crowning

by abcxyz0214



Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →維也納會議（的最後一篇）→幼齒阿西，正太出沒注意
Relationships: Austria/Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Holy Roman Empire/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: [日耳曼中心]維也納會議 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966543





	Crowning

他看著身邊來來去去的忙碌身影。

日子過得如此快速，路德維希未曾想過會有今天的到來。他一直以為在這漫長的會議中，或許最後會迎來的，依舊是與世界道別的結局。他完全沒有想過能有重生的機會，而這或許是他兄弟努力而來的結果。

或許。

用力閉了閉眼，路德維希走出房間，輕聲地邁開步伐，走向這半年多來與他相處最長時間的花園。那複雜的設計令他安心，彷彿能夠為他隔絕一切外在的傷害。

在宏偉的雕像下抱膝而坐，路德維希輕輕枕上膝蓋，微瞇雙眼。心想在這麼重要的日子裡，若是兩位兄長發現自己沒有照著囑咐好好待在房間內，不知會如何責怪他。

他們……找得到我嗎？伴隨微冷的晨風，路德維希訝異自己原來仍然能夠對這件事情笑出來。  
他們大概看不見我吧，畢竟我是如此的矮小。路德維希當然知道自己一定會被發現，卻還是如此作想，並且十分肯定。

路德維希再次閉上了雙眼，輕闔眼翳。  
他想再睡會兒，畢竟下次張開眼的同時……就是另一個開始了。

「路易……準備好了嗎？」看著路德維希盛裝的樣子，吉爾伯特深深覺得普魯士藍再適合自己的弟弟不過。  
「天真的傻話請少說些。」推了推眼鏡，羅德里西的神色是一貫的高傲。這種場面他自出生見過不知凡幾。「路易準備不好又如何，一切還有我們。」  
嘖了一聲，吉爾伯特難得不反對這個死對頭的發言：「你偶爾也是會說人話的嘛……路易，不用擔心。有什麼不對勁的就說吧，天塌下來，本大爺也替你擋著。」

望向神色各異卻同樣看著自己的兩雙眼睛，路德維希搖搖頭，嘴角的弧度似有若無。

「沒有問題的話，就開始吧。」整整路德維希的衣領，再順了順對方的頭髮，羅德里西望著少年，露出了意外溫柔的表情：「今天將是你的光榮之日，我們都會看著的。」

羅德里西率先牽起少年的右手，吉爾伯特只能嘟囔著趕緊上前拉起路德維希另一邊的手心，兩人推開大廳厚重的正門，走進滿是觀禮者的廳內。日前與會的眾人散落在走道的兩旁，或是混雜於各國使節團與代表者之中，緊盯著在簇擁下走過正中地毯的三人。

「他們……來了。」亞瑟看著並肩而行的三人，表情並未出現太多的變化：「這種時候終於還是到了。」  
早在數月前便已被承認為中立國的巴修站在角落，看著莊嚴肅穆的儀式，卻反而帶有某種歪斜可笑的氛圍。  
「被那樣的兩個人牽住雙手……」知道巴修在想什麼，但事不關己的亞瑟卻反而能夠拉開笑容，低語的聲音似乎能恰好讓巴修聽得清楚：

「被那樣的兩個人牽住雙手，究竟是保護還是囚禁？」

到底有多少人心知肚明，德意志邦聯的存在只是五大國共同創造出來的滑稽笑話？  
更可笑的是，這昭然若揭的事實，竟然還有兩個國家打從心底想要否認它。

是知道又承認自己在傷害別人的傢伙比較可惡？還是以為自己在愛、卻反而傷害他人的傢伙比較可惡？

「真難為路德維希了，虧他能忍受那樣的哥哥。」  
回頭對上巴修的雙眼，曾經也有個弟弟的亞瑟輕然作結。

  
路德維希悄悄地往亞瑟與巴修所在的角落瞥了一眼，他看見那兩個人的表情，幾乎要能猜出他們在說什麼。  
但他只是低垂下眼，微微抿唇後，又再稍稍地拉起了嘴角。

那些事情他怎麼可能會不明白。  
但是如果存在更重要的東西，這些在他眼裡都不算什麼。

我活下來了。  
我在戰火中活下來了。  
所有的願望都還有實現的可能。  
所有的約定都還有實現的可能。

只要如此，他便能對兄長們拉起微笑。  
無論他們知道自己的想法與否，路德維希知道，只要自己清楚就可以了。

路德維希抬頭挺胸地往前走去，卻不料到手臂猛然被人一扯，他只能停下腳步轉頭看去，在旁引路的另外兩人也只得跟著停止前進。

是伊凡拉住了路德維希。高大的斯拉夫人輕巧地蹲下，對著少年碧藍的雙眼，紫色的雙眸中似乎存在沒有被說出的什麼：  
「路德維希……今天，恭喜你登基。」

伊凡捧住路德維希的臉頰，正打算給予祝福之吻的他趨身向前，卻機敏地在刀尖劃過鼻樑前穩穩停住。

「臭圍巾，我警告你。」從腰間抽出軍刀的吉爾伯特狠狠看著伊凡，方才的揮舞究竟帶有幾分想要真砍下去的念頭，只有他自己心知肚明：「別人家的弟弟，碰過一次就很夠了，不要妄想還有第二次。」

羅德里西對於在這場合公然拔刀的吉爾伯特略為皺了下眉，卻同樣對伊凡露出不以為然的神色：「感謝您的恭賀，但請遠道而來的俄羅斯先生務必記得，不要在歐羅巴大陸做這種不合禮儀的舉動。」

眼前兩人彷彿要吞了自己的神情，只是讓伊凡忍不住微彎唇角，將吻轉落在少年的手背，偷偷眨了眨眼後，退出走道的邊緣位置。  
羅德里西和吉爾伯特忍不住同時暗嘖一聲，這才繼續領著弟弟走向三層台階。

路德維希在台階前轉身，發現伊凡即使退出前緣也因身材高大而顯得突出，在心中輕輕一笑，他斂首垂眉，在台階上緩緩跪下，開始宣誓。

「我願盡我所有氣力，不使任何領土的正當權利受損。」

吉爾伯特看著侍從端上的寶劍，明顯地一皺眉頭，揮手斥退對方後，取下腰上精美鋒利的軍刀，替眼前令他無比驕傲的弟弟佩上。

「我願以慈悲的正義悍衛一切合法的權利。」

忍住對吉爾伯特的瞪視，羅德里西接過權杖，輕輕放在少年向上的手心之中。

「我願遵守一切誓言，榮耀上主。」

感覺到了頭上王冠的重量，路德維希抬起眼，站直身體。三層的台階並不高，但他仍然望見了所有人互異的表情。

吉爾伯特難得莊重地單膝碰地，親吻了自己的手背。羅德里西走上前，向來嚴謹抿住的雙唇輕觸自己的臉頰。

他們的視線看著自己，然後露出笑容。

  
一切都將重新展開。  
我知道這兩人如此期待。

路德維希輕輕啟唇。

  
「我乃……德意志邦聯。」

【1815年6月8號，德意志邦聯宣告成立。】

**Author's Note:**

> （2013.12.17）  
> 暗渡陳倉了很多東西進去。像是英米、露独、或是伊独之類的。XD
> 
> 是說查了滿多資料的，但是其實德意志邦聯的成立根本沒有加冕的過程，我亂想的哈哈。  
> 因為德意志邦聯是鬆散的組織啊，不會有頭頭的，奧地利跟普魯士只是聯合議會的主席跟副主席而已。
> 
> 所以加冕的過程我自由發揮的很多。基本上是參考最基本的加冕過程，在儀式上參考了奧地利加冕跟英國加冕的過程。宣誓詞是參考英國的宣誓詞修改而來。
> 
> 有興趣的話，可以參考英國的《王位繼承法》(Act of Settlement)跟《加冕宣誓法》(Act Establishing the Coronation Oath)。
> 
> 是說本來還想寫加冕完的3Pplay的(我穿上的東西就讓我脫了他的不自重意味等等)，不過那已經不包括在維也納會議的範圍裡了，分類整個錯很大XD


End file.
